Dune
Dune (ドゥーン Dūn) was the former head Guardian of Luna, titled the God of Death for his great strength. The God of Death was feared by all, accept for Luna who he loved most. He was unable to stop Casshern from murdering Luna and was thus thrown into insanity, he lived on as a heavily decayed Robot, who survived soley through his will to avenge Luna's death. Dune eventually meets Casshern but learns that Luna's murderer is not who he once was. Dune forgives him after Casshern spares his life and informs him that Luna is alive. Dune completes his journey by finding Luna and reclaims his spot at Luna's side. Later he peacefully passes on after fulfilling his duties to "The Sun". Physical Appearance During his time as Luna's guardian, Dune appeared as a very tall (more then twice the height of Luna), slim built man with fair skin. He was a robot with perfectly conditioned parts, he had large, spiky brown hair, and sideburns that were just as large to where it spiked across Dune's face. He had souless, bright, emerald green eyes that pierced the soul of anyone who gazed at him. He wore a long brown coat with a large collar that reached up to Dune's forehead, and the back of the coat reached down to about his ankles. Underneath that he wore a collard, plain white shirt, black pants and wrapped brown shoes. After Luna's death, Dune donned new clothing that made him appear to be a completely different man, although he was easily recognized by his colleagues. He wore a mask over his face that acted as a new layer of skin, it was brown in color, and made Dune's eyes appear red in color with black and green designs around it. Dune was dressed in a tattered cloth that covered his entire body, his hands also appeared differently as if they were more robotic. During this time Dune normally walked with a hunch, making him appear much shorter then he actually was. After Dune returned to Luna's side, he regained his original outlook and attire, as if he had been reborn as the man he once was. For Whom Do the Flowers BloomAlthough he had still been effected by the Ruin and aging. He had gray hair that maintained its original shape and though not visible it is implied he has severe internal decay so he has bandages placed around his torso. Personality Dune is a silently cold man with a reputation that creates a dark and uncanny outlook on Dune. He always appears very serious and is in fact ruthless, sparing no mercy on his opponents. Despite this, Dune is a kind, loving man who's loyalty to Luna stands above all else. Dune was said to be feared and disliked by his friends and colleagues because of his personality but this only drove him closer to Luna. The Man Entrapped by the PastDune also believed in the symbolic beauty in Flowers taught to him by Luna, showing a gentle side to Dune. Because of his attachment to Luna he has risked everything for her and due to her death he was driven into insanity.The Man Entrapped by the Past After loosing his sanity, Dune becomes a quite strange man who lurks around aimlessly searching in the memories he cannot let go of. This makes Dune come off as a weak, fragile man who is completely insane. When in fact, he is simply lost in himself, and when confronted he becomes a vindictive man who will tear down anyone mercilessly in order to defend himself.The Man Entrapped by the PastHe also held a strong grudge against Casshern for Luna's death but forgave him after Casshern spared Dune's life.For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Once he returned to Luna's side, Dune regained his gentle giant like personality and overbearing loyalty to Luna. Even after Dune had realized that Luna was not who she once was, he gave up his life to make her happy. Dune felt that this was all he was ever meant for and was perfectly content with his death, showing his undying loyalty and conviction. For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Casshern Sins Dune was a famous warrior who watched over Luna as here Guardian alongside, Niko and Liza. The Man who Killed the Sun Named Moon He was feared and disliked by his colleagues because of his cold, merciless reputation as "The God of Death". Je watched over Luna from the shadows Luna became very close to Dune and regarded him as her "Guardian Angel". Dune fell eternally in love with Luna and wish nothing more then to make her happy. Luna began to become an idol to all of the worlds inhabitants, she was a symbol of Salvation to everyone on the planet whether human or Robot, and Dune was her guardian angel. Braiking Boss saw this as a threat to his authority and ordered Casshern was to murder LunaThe Past Rises Before My Eyes, Dune tried bravely to stop him but was unable to prevent her death. With this, the Ruin began and the world was poisoned causing all life to slowly die. The God of Death Dune Years later, Dune was effected by the Ruin, having his body decayed making him appear as if he is just waiting for death as an older robot. He was even more greatly effected mentally by Luna's death. The event trapped Dune's emotions within his memories causing him to loose his sanity. He searched aimlessly in order to find something to love once again.The God of Death Dune He accidentally stumbled upon an army of Bandits who mistook him as a soldier looking to enlist in Dio's army. He is confronted by Bandits looking to eradicate "the weakling" but his emotions are awakened and his strength unleashed, easily killing his pursuers and gaining the attention of a cybernetic woman named Leda. Leda knew of Dune's reputation and wished to enlist him in Dio`s army but decided not to due to his lack of sanity. She decides to try and dispatch Dune rather then allow him to roam as a potential threat. Dune's natural instincts lead him to defend himself with enough fighting strength to best her in combat. He nearly deals the killing blow to Leda but she is saved by Dio who damages Dune and pins him down. Dune mistakes him for Casshern and tries to kill him but Dio is even more enraged by the mistaken name and injures Dune before allowing him to leave under Leda's recommendation. The Man Entrapped by the Past Dune moves on, crawling through crystal planes by fueling his passion to see Luna once again, to find something he can love. Dune nearly succumbs to his injuries but is found by two robotic travelers who mistake him for dead. Upon hearing Luna's name Dune unintentionally reveals himself to Lyuze, who used to watch over Luna alongside him. His emotions are awoken a second time by the sound of a name, this time being Casshern's. Dune goes into a blind rage and attacks Casshern, nearly getting the best over him this time. Looking not to kill Dune but stop his attack, Casshern momentarily looses his will to his own rage and strikes down Dune without killing him. Dune refuses to forgive Casshern and tries once again to attack but is stopped by Lyuze who reveals to him that Luna lives on. Dune uses this news to reignite his sense of loyalty and head on back to his journey to find The Sun. The God of Death Dune Dune wanders through his memories during his journey for salvation, remembering how Luna loved life and it's beauty. He is able to stumble upon the grounds he used to guard Luna on, finally reaching her. Reunited, Dune is somewhat Reborn into his former glory and regains all aspects of his sanity. Dune quickly returns to Luna's side and to maintain the life around her, he tends the flowers that he was once given by Luna. When Casshern arrives to search for Luna, Dune thanks him for sparing his life, allowing Dune a chance to fulfill his purpose alongside Luna.For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Dune remains faithfully alongside Luna but slowly realizes she is not the same as she once was. Dune figures out on his own that Luna is no longer The Sun who loved life for what it is, but rather a Sun that only gives life for her own gain. Unfortunately for Dune, this reality sets in when Luna orders him to kill the flowers that represented a life that he held so dear, finally accepting the fact that Luna is a changed person who seeks to control the world rather then heal it. For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Even so Dune battles against Bandits who were looking to assault her, despite his clear potential in being able to easily defeat the remaining marauders Dune chooses to stop defending himself after he accepts the truth of the matter at hand. Luna is now a tyrant who no longer cares for her people, rather she is a ruler looking to destroy death, which Dune had accepted as a reality. Disapproving of Dune's belief in death she refuses to heal him, leaving Dune to die, not choosing him to become one of the few to represent life even though he was originally chosen. Dune is not surprised by her decision, rather he is satisfied that he was able to live out his duties to Luna no matter what kind of person she was now or then, Dune passes away after he realized what he believed to be his purpose in life, then left to the afterlife to be the Luna that died long ago, his true love.For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Dune was regarded as one of the most feared men in the world due to his incredible fighting ability. He was chosen as Luna's guard because of his strength and earned himself the title, "The God of Death". During his prime before the Ruin, it was said that if you even gazed upon him you would die an instantaneous death.The God of Death Dune He earned this feared reputation through confrontations in which he easily defeated his opponents. After the Ruin Leda mentioned that he maintained his strength after all that time, he was able to easily dispatch bandits over twice his size as well as best Leda herself.The Man Entrapped by the PastHe also proved himself as a capable combatant against Dio and Casshern.The Man Entrapped by the PastThe God of Death Dune He was driven through his anger siphoned from his memories and his passion to protect Luna. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Dune has proved himself to be a master of close quarters combat. He was easily able to best multiple Bandits over twice his size by using lethal combinations of powerful kicks, throws and grabs (usually ripping off limbs). For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom *'Master Weapons Combatant': Dune's most prominent form of combat is using his specialized dexterity with his built in scythe like blades. With their immense cutting potential Dune is able to cutout numerous enemies in an instant. He is able to defend as well as attack with his blades, able to use them after being released to strike numerous times with different blades as well as defend against attacks. The Man Entrapped by the Past Enhanced Physical Condition: Before and after the events of Luna's death, Dune has displayed to be in condition far beyond that of a normal robot. Dune possess not only uncanny strength, stamina and durability but endurance that allowed his body to survive the effects of the Ruin and still maintain his strength. *'Enhanced Strength': Dune possess physical strength comparable to Casshern himself. Dune is able to easily lift Robots over twice his size with ease, as well as possessing enough strength to rip them apart with his bare hands or simply toss them away. For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom *'Enhanced Durability': Dune's physical pain resistance is far above what it should be for a Robot on his stage of decay. Before his battle with Leda he was attacked by several bandits and during their battle he was struck numerous times by her attack but was easily able to ignore the blows and was still able to defeat Leda. Dune is also able to endure lethal attacks and retain his life a, when he was impaled by Dio, he survived the attack and lived on seemingly unscathed. The Man Entrapped by the Past *'Enhanced Agility': Dune proved himself to be very nimble and agile, as well as being able to run at abnormally fast speeds. He was able to intercept the ground of Bandits looking to confront Luna as well as keep up with Casshern's movement during battle. Dune also displayed many jumps and spins during his battle with both Casshern and the bandits. The God of Death Dune For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Weapons Internal Scythe Blades: Extremely sharp scythe like blades built in to Dune's torso. They are very thin, sharp and fast blades that can cut an opponent in an instant, the blades reflect light sometimes and combined with their speed upon release it is almost as if the blades are invisible, slashing opponents to pieces in seconds. They were also sharp enough to injure Casshern, injuries that may have killed him had it not been for his immortality. It is unknown how many blades Dune possess' but he has displayed his dexterity to the point where he can hide some of them and use them to surprise and opponent, as he did in his battle with Leda.The Man Entrapped by the PastThe blades also seem to have regenerative abilities, they were broken by both Casshern and Dio but never appeared to have depleted in number. Quotes *(To Leda) "Luna is dead...tell me.. TELL ME WHY!!". The Man Entrapped by the Past *(To Lyuze and Casshern) "I want to live....I want to hold something in my hands, and feel its warmth".The God of Death Dune *(To Casshern) "Casshern! You are my enemy, my nemesis, Luna's Killer!!...My SCOURGE".The God of Death Dune *(To Casshern) "The Sun does not ever give, almost all choose to take from it selfishly".For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom Appearances ''Casshern Sins *10. "The Man Entrapped by the Past"'' *12. "Turn the Time Lived to Color" (Intro) *15. "The God of Death Dune " *20. "For Whom Do the Flowers Bloom " *21. "The Paradise of Lost Hope" (Mentioned) Notes *Dune's aspects of Morality were "Loyalty", "Passion" and "Love". *Dune is the only character in the series to have multiple Physical Appearances. References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character